Nada es lo que crees
by Alu-Nana
Summary: Los sentimientos llegan a dominarnos de tal manera que de un momento a otras las prioridades cambian y nuestra mente ya no sabe a donde dirigirse o más bien en que tiempo. Hermione tiene que decidir que el lo más importante para ella... ¿la amistad o el amor? ¿El presente o el pasado?
1. Chapter 1

Todo lo que reconozcáis, pertenece a su respectiva autora. La trama es toda mia.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Capítulo 1

-¡James!-. El grito de una joven castaña fue probablemente escuchado por toda la sala común de Gryffindor, pero rápido como la escucharon lo olvidaron, no era nada del otro mundo que cada mañana se escura nombrar a aquel muchacho-. ¡Sal James! ¡No seas cobarde!-. Pero algo era distinto aquella mañana y lo comprobaron al ver como la chica de cabellera castaña bajaba del dormitorio destinado a las mujeres, todos le hubieran ignorado sino fuera por el hecho de que su piel se encontraba completamente azul.

-Pero que escandalosa eres Her…-. El joven calló al ver a la joven, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y se acentuó más al ver como el rostro de la joven se tornaba rojo de la furia. Adoraba lo hermosa que se ponía cuando se enojaba.- ¡Vamos! Si te ves hermosa-. A pesar de su sinceridad la risa que había soltado hacia increíble sus palabras.

-¡No seas payaso y has que esto se vaya!-. La chica en verdad estaba enojada y a pesar de que en verdad quería y apreciaba al chico esta vez se había pasado y su enojo era superior a lo que sentía por él.

Sin más opción James le quito el color azul para que el dorado volviera a adornar su piel. En un momento pensó que la chica le sonreiría para después el besarla en la mejilla mientras la abrazaba, como todas las mañanas pero al parecer algo había salido mal esta vez y la chica se alejó de él tras dirigirle una fría mirada y simplemente pudo observar como ella salía de la sala común.

-Creo que ahora sí te pasaste Cornamenta-. Dijo su compañero de cuarto y camarada, Sirius Black que había observado toda la escena desde el comienzo de las escaleras, pero sobre todo había notado la mirada de tristeza que ponía su amigo al ver como la joven salía del lugar.

-Tal vez debiste de haber fijado tu objetivo en otra persona, después de todo, Hermione no tiene la culpa-. La voz del tercer compañero de cuarto y cómplice se sus travesuras llego a sus oídos, y aunque sabía que tenía razón se negaba a aceptarlo-. Ella no tiene la culpa de que cada vez que tu hagas una idiotez vaya a refugiarse a los brazos de la serpiente.

-¡Claro que tiene la culpa!-. Gritó James tratando de negar la verdad. Se negaba a creer que aquella chica que tanto le llamaba la atención mantuviera una relación de amistad con un grupo de serpientes. Era culpa suya por ser tan buena persona que creía en las segundas oportunidades-. Ella no tendría que estar con ellos, menos con la serpiente albina.

Suspirando regreso a su habitación a cambiarse, no podía salir a buscar a la chica en pijama. Por un momento pensó en pedirle a Lily que le ayudara con Hermione pero últimamente las dos no andaban en muy buenos términos y la pelirroja estaba muy pesada con él queriendo estar a cada momento a su lado y siempre cuestionándole su procedencia. No la entendía, se suponía que ella no sentía nada por él. Al parecer el mundo se estaba volviendo loco y sentía que en cualquier explotaría. Se colocó rápidamente el uniforme y salió corriendo hacia el salón donde tendrían la primera clase del día. Ignoró a sus amigos, que sólo lo miraron con burla, y pasó de largo el gran comedor, ya podría comer después de clase.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hermione se había detenido dos pasillos antes de llegar a las mazmorras, la situación la estaba sobrepasando y sentía que en cualquier momento se rompería y todo lo que Dumbledore y ella habían estado trabajando para regresarla a la época a la que pertenecía se iría por la borda. Lo más difícil era el tener que ocultarle esa información a los merodeadores y, de cierta forma, a Lily. Todavía no sabía por qué el cambio del cambio de la muchacha pelirroja hacia ella, en un primer momento se podría decir que llegaron a ser mejores amigas pero simplemente había pasado de sonreírle todos los días en el comedora a ignorarla y, podía afirmar, a odiarla. No la entendía pero sabía que por el momento no podía ocuparse de ella.

Sentada en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas de aquel pasillo llego a su mente James Potter, el padre de su mejor amigo, y la persona de la que se había enamorado en los pocos seis meses que llevaba ahí, sabía que no era correcto pero no había sido posible detener sus sentimientos. En un principio se preocupó por el rumbo que estaba tomando su corazón pero en los últimos dos meses decidió que no debía preocuparse al final terminaría regresando a su hogar y se olvidaría del muchacho que tantas sonrisas le había arrancado logrando que olvidara un poco de la situación en la que se encontraba. Dos largos brazos la rodearon. Inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba, una pequeña sonrisa pintó sus labios.

-Jean, querida, llegas tarde a clase-. Lucius Malfoy era muy diferente a como seria en un futuro y a pesar de que Hermione había hecho todo lo posible porque fuera una mejor persona nada había resultado y el muy cabron seguía siendo un bastardo purista aunque mantenía una amistad con ella a pesar de saber su origen muggle.

-Vayamos, sería un crimen si eso llegara a suceder-. Con una ligera risa tomo al chico de la mano para después comenzar a correr hacia las mazmorras. Malfoy sonrió ante la actitud de la chica , en ningún momento de su vida llego a pensar que forjaría una amistad con una sangre sucia, mucho menos que llegaría a enamorarse de una.

Los risos de Hermione se balanceaban a la velocidad en la que corrían, llegaba a ser hipnótico para el muchacho, sacudió la cabeza tratando de concentrarse y tratar de seguirle el ritmo a la castaña. A pesar de que no se conocieron de la mejor manera no cambiaría ninguno de los hechos que habían vivido, bueno, tal vez solo quitaría a cierto Gryffindor que sólo servía para provocar las lágrimas de Jean. Llegaron a las mazmorras en tiempo record, la puerta todavía se encontraba abierta lo que implicaba que el profesor todavía no había llegado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

James llevaba más de media hora esperando en el salón de clases a Hermione para poder explicarle lo que había sucedido en la mañana, bueno, más bien le diría porque lo había hecho, tal vez ya era hora de aclarar todo aquello que la castaña le hacía sentir y los corajes que pasaba cada vez que le veía en compañía de cierta serpiente que disfrutaba de verlo en ese estado, pero algo le decía que la chica le perdonaría. No podía esperar a verla. Escucho, después de esperar otros quince minutos, la cálida risa de la castaña. Cuando la vio entrar al aula acompañada de Lucius Malfoy todos sus intentos por querer disculparse se esfumaron.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hermione entro al aula casi corriendo, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a James, se encamino a su asiento al lado de Lily Evans, quien, por alguna extraña razón, no dejaba de lanzarle dagas con los ojos. Lucius, en vez de dirigirse a su acostumbrado lugar, al lado de la chillona de Parkinson, tomo asiento a James Potter, su enemigo no declarado. James, tratando de ocultar el asombro en su rostro, giro el rostro para encararlo y de una buena vez decirle todas sus verdades.

-Lárgate de aquí Malfoy-. Si no se iba en ese momento terminaría cometiendo lo contrario a lo que desde que llego al aula estuvo pensando en hacer.

-Tu bien lo sabes, Potter-. Lucius no lo miraba pero era consiente de cada movimiento que su compañero realizaba. Sabia sobre los sentimientos que le profesaba a Jean, no lo comprendía, en si la chica no tenía nada que valiera la pena y por esto en un principio los había dejado pasar pero con el paso del tiempo y los momentos vividos llego a comprender por qué el chico Potter se había enamorado de la castaña.

-¡Aléjate de ella!-. el susurro a gritos de James lo saco de sus pensamientos-. Sólo la harás sufrir, no te la mereces-. Sabía que en parte tenía razón pero si él tenía algo culpa el león la tenía mucho más por causar las contantes caídas de las cristalinas lágrimas de la chica.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Potter-. La verdad en aquellas palabras lo golpeo duro y supo que el había causado el mayor de los males en la castaña. James recordó el primer día que había hablado con Hermione, el brillo en sus ojos lo hechizo y logro distinguir la alegría que le causaba verlo. Todo eso desapareció en cuando comenzaron las bromas hacia su persona y hacia las serpientes. Esas acciones fueron rompiendo la relación que llevaba con la chica hasta casi dejar una pequeña línea que era la prueba de su amistad.

Potter no contestó, no tenía argumento alguno para hacer que Malfoy se tragara sus palabras. Pero ese día todo cambiara, hablaría con Hermione y aclararía todo lo que había sucedido y sobre todo el por qué lo hizo. Con un poco más de optimismo ante los posibles resultados de sus futuras acciones se decidió a ignorar a la serpiente y a empezar a realizar la poción que el profesor les había pedido. Pondría todo su esfuerzo para que por lo menos algunos segundos la chica le dedicara alguna mirada. Al final recibió la tan ansiada atención pero esto a causa de la explosión de su caldero.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Últimamente Hermione no sabía que rumbo debería de tomar su vida. El dia que despertó en aquella época se le informo que el giratiempo con el que la habían visto aparecer había desaparecido. Rápidamente la chica empezó a buscar culpables pero al ver lo improbable de la situación lo dejo pasar con la intención de encontrar alguna otra manera de regresar a su tiempo. Días después de su llegada el director Dumbledore le informo que sería imposible su regreso, necesitaban el objeto con el que habían llegado. Y a pesar de que todas sus esperanzas murieron con aquellas palabras no desistiría de buscar alguna solución. Pero, por Merlín, que ella no sabía que camino seguiría una vez terminara la escuela. A pesar de que tenía una buena relación con los merodeadores no podía estar con ellos siempre, se suponía que no debía cambiar el pasado, no más de lo que ya lo había hecho con su llegada. En un momento había tomado la decisión de que en cuanto su ciclo en Hogwarts terminara se iría de Londres y dejaría que todos siguieran con sus vidas. Y todo iba bien… hasta que apareció James.

-Hermione-. La voz de Lily saco a la castaña de sus pensamientos, de aquellos planes que se habían derrumbado tan rápido como habían nacido. Viendo que el profesor no las miraba volcó toda su atención a la pelirroja.

-¿Si, Lily?-. Pregunto la castaña alegre de que la chica volviera a dirigirle la palabra, después de todo se podía decir que era su única amiga.

-Aléjate de James-. Cada palabra se clavó en su corazón, sabía que lo que decía la chica tenía fundamentos y que el destino tenía un futuro preparado para James y Lily y que gracias a ellos es que Harry nacería-. Tú no eres para él, sabes, al igual que todos, que James me quiere a mí así que hazme el favor de dejarnos estar juntos-. Dijo para después pasar a ignorarla y volver a posar su atención en el profesor.

Hermione lucho durante lo que restaba de clase con las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos. Lo sabía, sabia como es que se darían los hechos, pero le resultaba imposible ignorar los sentimientos que tenía por el joven Potter. El chico se le había clavado en el corazón y la verdad no creía posible que en algún momento de su vida lograra olvidarlo. La castaña fue la primera en salir en cuanto el profesor dio la orden, ignoro a todo aquel que trato de llamar su atención y simplemente se dedicó a llegar a su lugar especial. Diversas reacciones se mostraron:

Lily feliz de que la reacción que había causado en la chica.

Lucius, debajo de toda aquella careta de indiferencia, preocupado por la forma en que Hermione había salido del salón de clases.

James, él simplemente salió corriendo tras Hermione ignorando la mirada indignada de cierta pelirroja.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La torre de astronomía siempre le daba un sentimiento de tranquilidad que rara vez llegaba a tener en esos tiempos. Al parecer tendría que dar varias explicaciones sobre sus faltas de las clases siguientes, lo más probable es que los chicos la estuvieran buscando, sonrió ante esa posible acción. Las palabras de Lily aún seguían presentes en su mente por lo que su momentánea felicidad duro poco dando paso a las lágrimas que llevaba horas reteniendo.

Llevaba tiempo observándola y a pesar de querer ir junto a ella y encerrarla en sus brazos sabía que la chica necesitaba espacio para desahogarse y unos segundos más para reponerse, después él entraría en escena y aclararía todo con Hermione.

-Hey, las lágrimas sólo arruinaran ese hermoso rostro-. Las palabras de James regresaron la sonrisa de Hermione, y con eso, a pesar de saber que sus sentimientos no eran correctos se aferró al joven de la misma manera que él lo hacía de ella.

-James-. Habló Hermione consiguiendo que el chico la mirara directo a los ojos-. Promete que ya no confiaras en Peter.

Las palabras de la chica lo desconcertaron pero de cierta manera la entendía. Desde hace tiempo que el joven rechoncho venia actuando de manera sospechosa, ahora quería saber todo acerca de ellos, y no de una manera en la que un amigo lo haría sino más bien al estilo novia psicópata, llegaba a altas horas de la noche y a ciertas clases ni siquiera se dignaba a ir-. Te lo prometo-. Susurró James antes de posar sus labios en los de la chica. Hermione sabía que aquella última acción estaba mal pero simplemente se dejó hacer, ya después podría enfrentar las consecuencias.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Narcisa Black esperaba pacientemente en una de las aulas abandonadas. Si todo salía bien con la persona que había citado ya no tendría que preocuparse por aquella pelos de estropajo que estaba poniendo en riesgo su compromiso. Todavía tenía fresco en la mente cuando vio a Lucius besarla. Lo había disfruta, la expresión en su lo demostraba y aunque su compromiso era un mero negocio, le dolió. Por ese simple motivo no podía simplemente convertirse en una espectadora. Eliminaría el problema y por fin el destino volvería a tomar su curso correspondiente.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le dio a entender que en su misión no estaría sola. Lily Evans la miraba como si no supiera exactamente qué es lo que estaban a punto de discutir. No era secreto para nadie que la pelirroja odia a su compañera de cuarto por lo cual, siendo esta una gran aliada, decidió poner en marcha el plan que con tanto cuidado había ideado.

Lily había recibido una nota que la citaba en aquel lugar. Sinceramente nunca se hubiera imaginado que se encontraría a la serpiente de Narcisa. Algo vacilante se adentró, con todo el valor que la casa de Gryffindor podía proporcionarle se dispuso a averiguar de qué trataba todo eso.

-Black.

-Evans.

-Espero que esto no sea una de tus tretas-. Dijo Lily, insegura de haber caído, voluntariamente, en alguna de las jugarretas de las hermanas Black´s.

-Por supuesto que no, querida-. Le contesto Narcisa-. Te he citado aquí porque tú y yo tenemos una molestia en común.

Las palabras de la rubia trajeron a su mente cierto rostro que desde hace algún tiempo tantos problemas le estaba causando. Una sonrisa surco sus labios. Tal vez confiar en la chica Slytherin no sería tan mala idea como en un principio había pensado. Tener una aliada contra la pelo de escoba era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado. No comprendía los motivos de la chica, y ni quería hacerlo, pero mientras sus objetivos se cumplieran nada importaba. De esta manera también se encontró ignorando aquella parte de su mente que le advertía de las consecuencias que sus acciones tendrían.

Sí, todo iba por buen camino.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¡WOW!

Nueva historia, y yo soy bastante desgracia como para subir una nueva cuando no he terminado las otras, pero en mi defensa puedo decir que esta ya está terminada, cuanta con 11 capítulos contando el epilogo C:

Esta historia se actualizara cada DOS semanas, así que nos vemos, que tengan unas lindas vacaciones.

PD: Sí, lo sé, la pareja es de lo más rara pero yo no soy de las que siguen el canon, ese no me gusta, me gusta que todo se salga de su confort así que sólo puedo esperar que disfruten y me dejen su opinión en lindos comentarios.

REVIEWS?


	2. Chapter 2

Todo corresponde a su respectiva autora. Todo lo que no reconozcan como tal es totalmente mio.

Capítulo 2

JPXHG

Podía sentir el frio suelo donde se encontraba acostada. Las pequeñas piedras se incrustaban en su piel sin piedad alguna ocasionando que pequeños hilos de sangre empezaran a descender por sus brazos. Notaba las calambres que comenzaban a nacer en ella, con esfuerzo logró abrir sus ojos, detuvo un momento sus acciones para lograr que su vista se normalizara, una vez pudo ver claramente lo que la rodeaba pudo medianamente ordenarle a su cuerpo que tomara asiento y un apoyo, su cuerpo no daba para más. Hermione sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba, no había que ser un genio para llegar a la conclusión de que se encontraba en un calabozo. Con un suspiro trato de reprimir las ganas de llorar, que se encontrara en aquel lugar sólo podría tener un desenlace horrible. Ni siquiera quería pensar cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí, ni mucho menos quién había sido el responsable.

El sonido de pasos la alerto, su espalda se tornó derecha ante la tensión y un alerta se prendió en su mente. No sabía qué se le presentaría una vez la puerta se abriera. La luz del exterior lastimo sus ojos dejándola un momento en suspenso por saber quién era el personaje que se encontraba frente a ella. Una vez pudo enfocar nuevamente su vista toda sangre se le helo y la palidez comenzó a ser más notoria, ante ella se encontraba Lord Voldemort, uno muy diferente al de su tiempo, tal pareciera que los estragos de su magia todavía no surtían efecto en su cuerpo. Quién sabe en su alma.

-Pequeña sangre sucia, por fin tengo el honor de conocerte-. La crueldad y el sarcasmos en la voz de aquel ser levantaron un escalofrió en el cuerpo de la castaña. Cuando llego a ese tiempo supo que no podía interponerse en los sucesos que desenfadarían el futuro del cual era parte por lo que en ningún momento se preparó para un enfrentamiento con el lord oscuro.

Hermione sólo pudo observarlo sin tener el valor de apartar la mirada por miedo a lo que él pudiera hacer. Trató de pegarse más a la pared más fue inútil. No había donde refugiarse. Sabia de lo que ese hombre era capaz, nunca de mano propia pero aun así los testimonios no parecían un dulce sueño.

-Lamento no decir lo mismo-. El valor Gryffindor burbujeo en su cuerpo, no dejaría que la situación la sobrepasara, no tenía nada que perder, desde hace tiempo había asumido que no regresaría a su tiempo.

Lord Voldemort la miró divertido por su atrevimiento. Había recibido diversos reportes donde se comentaba la conducta de la joven

-Ciertas fuentes han afirmado que tú causaras mi caída-. Dijo mientras se paseaba por la celda-. Y como podrás comprender no puedo dejar que una insulsa niña sea la causa de tal desgracia-. Tenía que admitirlo, en un principio no creyó en lo que a sus oídos llegaba sobre la nueva estudiante de Hogwarts hasta ese momento, siempre pensó que lo mejor sería prevenir y una muerte más a su historial no cambiaría mucho, pero cuando miro a los ojos de la joven, sintió temor. La decisión y audacia brillaban a fuego vivo, sabía que si la chica se lo proponía acabaría con él. Entones, la pregunta del millón, ¿por qué no lo había hecho?

-La adivinación nunca ha tenido bases que la sustenten, son sólo alusiones de locos-. Dijo Hermione ignorando la pequeña punzada que le recordaba sobre la profecía que marcaba a su amigo Harry.

-Tus ideologías no te dejan ver más allá, sangre sucia-. Habló el lord-. Pero estoy seguro de que eso ya no importara mucho. Esta noche todo terminara.

Y entonces Hermione lo supo, después de esa noche ella ya no tendría presencia en aquel lugar. Y lloró, lloró porque nunca más volvería a ver a sus amigos, sus padres nunca sabrían que había sido de ella, lloró por las personas que había conocido aquellos meses, lloró por aquel que había despertado sentimientos prohibidos en su cuerpo.

JPXHG

La desesperación estaba causándole graves problemas ante los últimos acontecimientos, ya no sabía ni qué pensar, en quién creer. Por un lado estaba el director que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue quedarse en su despacho a la espera de que los aurores llegaran con informes sobre la desesperación de Hermione. Había hablado con su padre pero lo único que había conseguido fue le reprendieran y le obligaran a quedarse en el colegio. Nadie entendía. Él sabía por el peligro que la chica estaba pasando, él sabía que podía nunca más verla. La perdería para siempre si dejaba que esos engendros hicieran lo que quisieran con ella. Él no dudaba que los seguidores de quien tú sabes se la habían llevado pero al parecer nadie podía asegurar eso por lo cual las medidas a seguir todavía no eran concretadas.

-_Nadie nos asegura que ella no se haya ido por su propia cuenta_-. Recordó que su padre le había dicho.

-_Estoy seguro de que la señorita Granger está bien, señor Potter_-. Dijo Dumbledore cuando fue a pedirle explicaciones sobre el paradero de Hermione. En un principio

Todos en los que creyó que le podían ayudar le habían defraudado, él estaba seguro de que la castaña no se había ido por su propia voluntad, horas antes estaban hablando en la torre de astronomía, reconciliándose después de la broma que, por desgracia, también tuvo efecto en ella al estar acompañada de aquel indeseable Slytherin. ¡Maldita sea! Si hasta se habían besado, ella simplemente no podía irse después de eso, después de todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos. Alguien se la tenía que haber llevado y estaba seguro de la persona que le ayudaría a buscarla.

JPXHG

Lucius Malfoy miraba una vez más la misiva que su padre le había enviado aquella mañana antes de que se encontrara con la castaña. Su compromiso por fin era un hecho, un hecho que indicaba que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para poder seguir un camino elegido por sus deseos. Ahora entraría de lleno al mundo aristocrático al cual pertenecía. Tendría que llevar el apellido de su familia a lo más alto y que ninguna mancha lograra penetrar las tan arraigadas costumbres y tradiciones que la familia Malfoy tenía.

Pues bien, todo eso hace unas horas podría haberse ido al carajo. En su mente solo podía mostrarse una persona para que estuviera a su lado, aquella que nunca pensó que lograra entrar en su corazón. Sobre todo por toda la ideología que sus padres habían inculcado en él. Pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Se resistió, claro que lo hizo, pero la pequeña castaña de enormes ojos mieles logró que nadie hubiera podido. Ni siquiera su querida madre.

La primera vez que la vio supo exactamente lo que era. Una sangre sucia. Todo su ser se lo gritaba y aun así no pudo reprimir la curiosidad que le causaba. Ella no dejaba que nadie le hiciera menos. No dejaba que los demás hicieran menos a los demás. En un principio pensó que sólo se tratara de una fachada, después de todo si se creaba una buena imagen en el colegio saliendo de él tendría un trabajo asegurado. Pero prácticamente hizo que se tragara sus palabras una noche en la que vio a Severus inmerso en sus pensamientos, cuanto le dijo que la chica Granger había evitado que los merodeadores hicieran de las suyas en contra de él la verdad ya no supo que pensar de ella. Así que hizo lo único que vio viable. _La siguió._

Como buena serpiente la chica nunca se dio cuenta de que era se dio cuenta o eso creía hasta que se vio abordado por Hermione, quien lo encerró en una aula en desuso. Los insultos no se hicieron esperar y al final el único pensamiento que había quedado en el fueron las ganas de besarla. Después de aquel altercado sus constantes encuentros se hicieron más regulares hasta que terminaron en la biblioteca haciendo juntos los deberes.

Y ahora, aquella carta que su padre le había mandado sólo había servido para mandar todo sus planes a la basura.

-¡Malfoy!-. Aquel grito consiguió que diera un pequeño salto de su asiento junto a la ventana de aquel corredor. James Potter se acerca a él. Su ceño se frunció al ver la clara mueca de desesperación que sus rasgos mostraban. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba?

-Potter-. Le descolocaba la manera en la que aquel chico se comportaba. No podía comprender como es que algún día se convertiría en la cabeza de la familia Potter.

-Dime que has visto a Hermione ¡Dímelo!-. ¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba a Potter? Lucius lo observo y fue entonces que el miedo se empezó a color por sus huesos.

-No, no le he visto desde hace horas-. Le contesto en un tono monótono que incluso a él lo sorprendió-. Ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-No está, ella no está. He buscado por todo el castillo y nada. No está, nadie sabe dónde está-. Y fue cuando Lucius entendió la apariencia y comportamiento de James. Ella no estaba y al parecer nadie había intercedido para encontrarla-. Su habitación estaba destrozada.

-¿Entraste al cuarto de las chicas?-. Y aunque el momento no lo ameritaba el rubio no pudo evitar hacer aquella pregunta tan fuera de lugar.

-Sólo iba a ir a preguntarle si estaba lista para bajar a comer, cuando entre el cuarto estaba casi destruido-. Dijo James con enojo dejando de lado, por el momento, la desesperación-. Cuando se lo dije a Dumbledore lo único que hizo fue sonreír, fue por mi insistencia que llamo a los aurores pero aun así no hicieron la gran cosa. Mi padre casi ni me quiso escuchar-. La derrota en su voz le indico el motivo por el cual ahora se encontraba frente a él.

-Moveré mis contactos-. Fue lo único que dijo Lucius antes de retirarse. Podría ser tarde si no se apuraba.

JPXHG

Narcisa esperaba a que Lily Evans conectara miradas con ella para poder darle las buenas nuevas. Cuando por fin consiguió hilar sus miradas le indico que saliera del gran comedor. Era momento de poner fin a la momentánea tregua que se había instalado entre ellas. Su objetivo por fin había sido eliminado sólo faltaba comunicarlo y asunto olvidado.

Lily Evans se encontraba frente a Narcisa Black a la espera de que le dijera el motivo por el cual había requerido su presencia. Sólo esperaba que no retractara con la oferta que había hecho el día anterior, bastante trabajo le había costado distraer a los merodeadores para hacer que Hermione se quedara en el cuarto_. Aunque la verdad que no se quejaba de pasar tiempo con James._

-Todo esta listo, esta noche será la última de nuestra amiguita-. Dijo Narcisa consiguiendo que la pelirroja se mostrara sorprendida. La verdad no esperaba que actuara tan rápido.

Observando el estado en el que la Gryffindor había quedado decidió retirarse. La chica sabía lo que significaba, ahí quedaba toda colaboración entre ellas. Ya no había motivo alguno para que siguieran reuniéndose y mucho menos hablándose. Una vez recuperada y entendiendo el contexto y trasfondo de las palabras antes dichas una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro. Ella había advertido y como se tomaron las precauciones sólo le quedo actuar. Hermione Granger ya no sería un obstáculo para ella. Para ninguna de las dos.

JPXHG

-Ya es hora-. La voz de Lord Voldemort resonó por todo el salón.

Hermione miraba atentamente los arreglos que los mortifagos realizaban en el centro de la estancia. Tal pareciera que se preparaban para realizar un rito y no el escenario para matarla, aunque si se ponía a pensarlo no encontraba lógica. Voldemort no tendría que tomarse tantas molestias si la consideraba un estorbo, con un ágil movimiento de varita podría mandar la maldición asesina y así terminar con sus locas predicciones.

-Bien, pequeña sangre sucia, es hora de que regreses-. Las palabras del Lord la desconcertaron pero al momento pudo comprender a lo que se refería y un miedo atroz la invadió. Todavía no estaba preparada para volver-. Nos volveremos a ver, y ten por seguro que formaras parte de mis filas-. Con estas últimas palabras de Lord Voldemort Hermione sintió como le colocaban el giratiempo para después dar las vueltas necesarias junto a un hechizo completamente desconocido para ella. Y con un último suspiro y una blanca luz Hermione regreso a 1997.

JPXHG

-¿Qué es esto Lucius?-. Pregunto Narcisa a su prometido, en sus manos sostenía un pequeño reloj dorado que Malfoy rápidamente identifico.

-Dame eso-. Lucius prácticamente se lo había arrebatado de las manos a una desconcertada chica. Con algo de miedo Narcisa vio como guardaba el pequeño artefacto en el compartimiento que estaba a un lado de la cama. Sin que el chico se diera cuenta abandono la habitación tratando de pensar la manera en que obtendría aquel objeto, sabía que en un futuro le podría ser útil aunque aún no supiera cuál era su funcionamiento.

Lucius miró aquel aparato. Recordaba que se lo había quitado a la castaña la primera vez que habían discutido. En un principio ella no se había dado cuenta de su perdida pero después de unos días lo encaró exigiéndole que le entregara el giratiempo. En un principio no sabía de qué le hablaba hasta que recordó aquel artefacto que ahora decoraba la cabecera de su cama. Con una petulante sonrisa le aseguro que él no tenía nada de ella y aunque la mirada desolada que mostró la castaña estuvo a punto de hacerlo sucumbir se mantuvo firme ante lo antes dicho y sólo pudo observar cómo se alejaba de él a buscar lo que él ya había encontrado.

Esa misma tarde decidió investigar lo que era un giratiempo, grande fue su sorpresa al comprender su funcionamiento y el posible origen que Hermione pudiera tener. Desde ese día decidió acercarse a ella para poder descubrir aquella que con tanto esmero ocultaba.

JPXHG

Comprobando que el cuarto de los varones se encontrara vacío, Narcisa entro tratando de no causar algún ruido que delatara su presencia. Mejor prevenir que lamentar. Con pasos tranquilos se dirigió a la cama que era de su prometido y con un sencillo movimiento de su varita descubrió el lugar donde escondía el pequeño reloj, sin molestarse en dejar una copia lo tomo y tal y como entró se retiró a su habitación a decidir qué es lo que haría con tal objeto.

JPXHG

Volví :D Con actualizaciones cada domingo ¬u¬  
Lamento haberme tardado tanto y más aun teniendo ya casi todo lo de esta historia. Sí, lo se que es rara pero esas son las parejas que me gustan xD  
Muchas gracias a las personas que agregaron la historia a favoritos y a las alertas, son bien lindas 3  
Gracias miles a Sardes333 por dejarme un bello comentario!  
Bueno tengo sueño por lo que nos leemos luego! Yo no me voy a perder lo prometo!  
Todos tus REVIEWS son bienvenidos y hacen de la autora una persona responsable por lo que actualizara más rápido y las tareas de la universidad no las entregara con un mes de retraso ¬s¬

Nana


	3. Chapter 3

Todo corresponde a su respectiva autora. Lo que no reconozcan como tal es totalmente mio.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Capítulo 3

JPXHG

La suave superficie acaricia sus adoloridos músculos. Tal pareciera que se encontraba flotando lejos de todo aquello que la lastimaba, lejos de aquel infernal calabozo que en su momento pareciera que fuera a ser su nuevo hogar. ¿La habrían ido a rescatar? ¿Habría muerto presa de las torturas de los mortifagos? ¿Habían sido James y Lucius tan tontos como para adentrarse a la guarida de Voldemort? ¿O simplemente ya había caído en tal estado que no era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor?

_Necesitaba respuestas_. Necesitaba abrir los ojos para ser testigo de lo que en verdad sucedía. Necesitaba corroborar que ya no se encontraba presa de aquella horrible celda donde Voldemort la había amenazado. ¿O es que acaso se encontraba siendo controlada por un imperio y por eso era la sensación de sentirse en las nubes? Esperaba con toda su alma que no fuera ese último. De las tres maldiciones era que consideraba la más terrible. El hecho de realizar las más crueles acciones sin tener el control de su cuerpo era sinónimo de la más grande de las humillaciones. Era caer en el bando enemigo en contra de tu voluntad.

El sonido de unas puertas siendo abiertas le obligó a dejar de lado sus suposiciones. Las distintas voces se arremolinaban a su alrededor. No entendía ninguna pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no se encontraba rodea de los seguidores del mago tenebroso. Reunió las fuerzas que en esos momentos tenia y abrió los ojos. La luz de la estancia terminó por hacerla cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

-Hermione-. Esa voz. Estaba segura de que nunca más volvería a escucharla. Desde hace casi un año que se había resignado. Pero ahora casi sentía las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas. Harry, su mejor amigo estaba ahí, junto a ella.

-Ha… Harry-. Su voz sonó patosa, probablemente por la falta de hidratación. Con un esfuerzo casi sobre humano trato de sentarse en la cama, que minutos después descubriría que era una camilla, pero el ojiverde se lo impidió.

-No te esfuerces Herms, llamare a Madame Pomfrey-. Cuando por fin pudo adaptar su vista noto como su amigo se iba en busca de la enfermera de Hogwarts. ¿Es que había vuelto? La sonrisa que recibió de parte de la bonachona mujer se lo confirmo, estaba nuevamente en Hogwarts de 1997.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hacía casi media hora que la enfermera la había dejado descansando en compañía de Harry. Le había advertido al muchacho que no le hiciera esforzarse. Al parecer su núcleo mágico se había debilitado a tal grado que por unas semanas tendría que sobrevivir sin magia. Su amigo no había dejado de sonreír y dirigirle sonrisas nerviosas.

-No sé cómo decirte esto Hermione pero… yo recuerdo todo antes de que desaparecieras- .la chica le miro sin entender. ¿Qué se supone que tendía que recordar? Se suponía que nada había cambiado… a menos de que James Potter le hubiera hecho caso a las últimas palabras que le dirigió antes de ser capturada por los mortifagos.

-Harry… ¿Tus padres… están vivos?-. Le dolió preguntar aquello. Eso sólo significaría que James había logrado olvidarla y seguir su vida como en un principio debió de haber sido.

-Sí-. Harry estudio detalladamente el rostro de su amiga y las distintas emociones que pasaron al confirmarle que sus padres nunca habían muerto y él nunca tuvo que vivir su infancia con sus tíos. Aunque los recuerdos y las sensaciones no se iban y estaba seguro de que se quedarían con él lo que le quedaba de vida.

-Eso es… genial. Has de haber tenido una linda infancia Harry-. Dijo Hermione sinceramente. Si en el pasado había deseado quedarse con James nada le quitaba la sensación de felicidad al saber que su amigo logro tener la vida que desde un principio le correspondía. Nada importaba el dolor de la traición que en esos momentos sentía su corazón. Su amigo era primero, ya después se ocuparía de sus sentimientos.

-Se podría decir que sí-. Le contestó un poco tenso. No sabía cómo debía de abordar el tema sobre su desaparición y lo que había acontecido tanto antes como después. Le había pedido a Dumbledore que le permitiera a él contarle a Hermione sobre la nueva vida que había otorgado a este nuevo mundo mágico al cual llegaba.- Escucha Herms, tanto Dumbledore como yo recordamos perfectamente cómo era la situación antes de que desaparecieras en aquella salida a Hogsmeade, no espera, deja termino-. Dijo al ver como la chica quería interrumpirle, pero ya había comenzado y sentía que si dejaba que ella hablara perdería el valor para contarle lo que sucedía en aquellos momentos y sobretodo la pregunta que tantas ansias le causaba-. Por alguna razón somos los únicos que sabemos cómo sería mi vida, y el desarrollo de los sucesos venideros a mi llegada a Hogwarts, si mis padres hubieran muerto y yo tuviera que quedarme con mis tíos. Así que… no te alarmes con lo que otros te puedan contar.

Hermione escuchaba incrédula lo que su amigo le contaba. No tenía alguna hipótesis que entrara en lo racional. No se suponía que eso pasara, mucho menos que Harry recordara todo lo que habían pasado desde que se conocieron. Cuando había sido consciente de lo que implicaba haber viajado al pasado quiso averiguar cómo regresar, después de descubrir que su estadía seria permanente mientras no encontrara el giratiempo tomó la decisión de que haría la vida de su mejor amigo como en un principio debió de haber sido. No le importaba que Albus Dumbledore le hubiera prohibido advertir del peligro que se cernió sobre aquellos tiempos.

-Hermione-. Le llamó Harry-. Yo quería… es que no sé…

-Vamos Harry-. Le sonrió la chica ante el evidente nerviosismo que estaba presentando su amigo-. Desde cuando te has refrenado para preguntarme algo-. Le animo Hermione.

-¿Tuviste algo que ver con mi padre, Hermione?-. La pregunta en si ya era escandalosa, la castaña no se esperaba que le preguntara eso. Con la boca abierta miro alarmada a Harry. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía de contestar a eso?

Ambos se miraron a la espera de que la respuesta a la pregunta realizada fuera dicha. Antes de que siquiera Hermione pudiera abrir la boca fueron interrumpidos por las personas que en aquellos momentos entraban a la enfermería. Los dos chicos voltearon y pudieron ver que tanto Ron como Ginny se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba la camilla de Hermione.

Hermione podía asegurar que se trataban de las mismas personas que hacía meses había dejado en el futuro, más la mirada que la pelirroja le dirigió le hizo dudar que se encontrara frente a sus antiguos amigos. ¿Qué acaso no eran amigas en aquella nueva realidad? Para confirmar sus pensamientos Ginny se abalanzó sobre Harry besando sus labios mientras no quitaba su vista de la castaña. _¿Pero bueno, qué se supone que está pasado?,_ se preguntó Hermione ante la clara declaración de guerra de la chica.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Volver a sentarse en el gran comedor rodeada de los que en un principio fueron sus compañeros de clase le daba una sensación de tranquilidad imposible de explicar. Si bien en el tiempo de los merodeadores había logrado sentirse en casa nada se comparaba con el lugar al cual pertenecía. La comida desde hace alguno minutos que apareció en la mesa. Ron seguía siendo el mismo glotón sin modales que antaño había conocido. En la entrada del comedor se encontró con Luna y al parecer seguían teniendo esa extraña amistad que las unía. Harry no dejaba de sonreírle y agradecer el hecho de que por fin hubiera despertado. Al parecer extrañarla no era un sentimiento que quisiera volver a experimentar. Hermione sabía que todavía tenían pendiente la conversación que habían iniciado en la enfermería. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que hablar pero aun no sabía cómo abordar ese tema, especialmente con Harry. Luego estaba Ginny, si bien pareciera que eran amigas no lo sentía como tal. La chica le mandaba miradas que podrían matarla si pudiera. Sus palabras eran afiladas y sólo se mostraba dulce cuando Harry se encontraba presente. Todavía le resultaba complicado adaptarse a esta nueva realidad.

-Atención alumnos-. La voz de Albus Dumbledore resonó por toda la estancia y sólo hasta ese momento Hermione tuvo en cuenta que no había tenido una verdadera plática con su director. Aun así tampoco tenía muy en claro lo que le diría. ¿Sería lo mejor hablar al mismo tiempo con Harry y el director? Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a revelar. Tenía miedo del posible rechazo por parte de su mejor amigo. Tenía miedo de que se desmoronara lo último que quedaba de su realidad-. Lamento tener que interrumpir su deliciosa cena pero me es grato informarles que, en coordinación con los profesores, el día 24 de diciembre se celebrara un baile de navidad-. El revuelo que causaron las palabras del director no se hicieron esperar-. Antes de que alguno pueda objetar sobre las reuniones familiares que muy probablemente les esperen, es mi deber informarles que sus padres también han sido notificados de este evento por lo que ellos estarán presentes-. Si bien este detalle no fue recibido con el mismo entusiasmo que el primer anuncio no mermaba la alegría. Muchos estaban emocionados al saber que pasarían las fiestas en familia y otros simplemente no dejaban de quejarse al saber que serían vigilados por sus progenitores.

Hermione no sabía exactamente como sentirse. Sabia de ante mano que sus padres no podrían asistir por ser muggles y en parte eso la entristecía pero había un pequeño detalle que no podría dejar de lado y era el hecho de que muy probablemente volvería a ver a James Potter.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Lily Potter leía atentamente la carta que hacia unas horas había traído una lechuza oficial de Hogwarts. En sus tiempos nunca se había realizado un baile de navidad de tales magnitudes pero podía entender completamente al director. Los tiempos en lo que Vivian no eran nada pacíficos. Lord Voldemort tenía más poder a cada hora que pasaba y estaba segura de que no tardaría en llegar el momento en el que la guerra se desatara.

Dudo unos segundos antes de llamar a su esposo y notificarle sobre el próximo evento. Habían pasado ya muchos años como para que la sombra de aquella supuesta amiga siguiera atormentándola, no era momento de recordar eso. Tenía que vivir el ahora y ser feliz con su marido e hijo.

James Potter escucho atentamente a su esposa. No tenía los ánimos de volver al colegio. No quería revivir aquellos momentos en los que en verdad se considera feliz. No quería volver a imaginar el fantasma de la chica de quien en verdad había amado. Lily notó la duda en el rostro de James y supo perfectamente que es lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Ya es hora de que asimiles que tu familia somos Harry y yo-. Dijo con dureza la pelirroja. James sólo pudo mirarla con los ojos abiertos-. Olvídate de ella. Te abandono. En-tien-de-lo.

Lily abandonó el despacho de James en cuanto termino de decir la última palabra. En parte sabía que tenía razón pero simplemente no podía. No podía dejar ir al pasado. Amaba enteramente a su hijo, pero aun así el dolor no se iba.

Tal pareciera que Hermione nunca se iba a borrar de su corazón.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¡Per fi!

Un nuevo capítulo y ahora no me tarde tanto como la vez pasada xD

**Alessandra.12:** Muchas gracias por dejarme un review. Concuerdo completamente contigo sobre los Fic en inglés. Mayor calidad y muchísima más variedad. La verdad no me preocupa mucho el no recibir más review, he de confesar que este fic es más un capricho para mí que cualquier otra cosa. Surgió de la necesidad de nunca encontrar uno :v y si lo encontraba no estaba terminado pero aun así me alegra mucho que te esté gustando. Son diez capítulos y espero terminarlos pronto xD Ya están estructurados sólo falta desarrollarlo \\._./ Muchas gracias por tus animas. Gracias xD PD: Yo también estoy esperando que alguien haga un Hermione con los gemelos Prewett ¡Vivan las parejas extrañas!

Nos leemos en la próxima ;)

Nana.


End file.
